the_kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Court Honours
In the Prussian Court, much like that of France, Russia, Austria or any of the largely-known courts of the golden age of monarchy; Court honours existed for the privileged members of the nobility and the court whom received them. Court Honours: ''Les Honneurs d'Or'' The Golden Honours initially intended to totally rely on the lineage of the courtier and before they could be granted. A courtier had to apply to the sovereigns' personal aide or secretary, who would then scrutinize the application. If he did not find that the required certain centuries of noble pedigree was fulfilled it would be denied. As one may imagine, of course, the majority, of courtiers were granted these rights be sheer fortune and luck; most often by birth. Sometimes, even the King himself would take applications for approval/rejection. Despite the initial intends, three categories of courtiers could obtain the Honours of the Court: * The old aristocracy who could provide proof of aristocratic heritage dating back to - at least - 1530. However, some courtiers were denied the court honours despite fulfilling this demand if the King found that their family had not been sufficiently involved in military support of the Electorate of Brandenburg, the Teutonic Knights or even the Military itself. * Descendants of Marshals & Generals of Prussia, the Ministers or Knights of the King's orders * Anyone whom the Sovereign deemed worthy of the privileges. This could also be applicable to foreign dignitaries, whom, so long as they act within rights, have been living in Prussia with the King's permission. Having court honours meant different things depending on the sex of the recipient. * A lady was entitled to a formal presentation to the King and Queen. * A gentleman was permitted to follow the King on his hunt and to get into one of the King's carriages. For both sexes, it included the right to be invited to royal balls. Sovereign's Honours: ''Honneurs de Sanssouci'' ' Only those with the ''Honours of Sanssouci had the right to ride their carriages into the inner courtyard at Sanssouci (and by extension any other palace where the King resided) - everyone else had to dismount at the previous gate and either walk or hire a sedan chair. It was rather easy for those already in the courtyard to see whenever anyone with these honours approached since the honours included the right to hang velvet from one's carriage with the family's coat of arms. '''Unlike the Court Honours, the Honours of Sanssouci was reserved solely for the elite of the Prussian court. These included: * Members of the Imperial Family * Higher Nobility, and peers * The First Lord & Countess-Consort of Finck-Finckenstein * Ministers of Prussia * Officers of the Crown and their wives * Certain Officers of the House and their wives * The Prince-Archbishop of Prussia * Bishops, Archbishops of the Court * The Evangelical Presidium * The sovereign's privy council * High officers of the Imperial Guard regiments. The rights that came with the Honours of Sanssouci also included the rights of sitting behind or nex to the sovereign, or a cushion to kneel on for Mass - which could be long and strenuous, as well as the honour of a seat in the Queen's, Crowned Princess's and Princess Royal's presence. Those holding the honour could also be expected to be called Monseigneur by the King or personally invited for the infamous Roundtable Meetings. During the most important ceremonies - coronations, baptisms, weddings etc. - those with the Honours of Sanssouci were entrusted with the most essential tasks; these included handing the King his sceptre at his coronation or bearing the cushion of the crown to the King. Category:Articles Related to the Kingdom Category:Imperial State Archives